Fσяєνєя
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Tal vez sea porque tu presencia, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tu voz, tus palabras, tus labios, me hacen falta. O quizá sólo me acostumbré a las mentiras, que ya no puedo vivir sin alguna de ellas al día. Pero, no sientas lástima por mí, cariño, ya que aprendí algo muy importante de todo esto: Eso de "Para siempre" es pura mierda."


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **O**ne-Shot. AU. No final feliz.

**P**areja: **K**aorux**B**utch.

* * *

●๋• ( fσяєνєя ) ●๋•

Las palabras pronunciadas jamás se olvidan, menos cuando éstas marcan un antes y un después en tu vida, unas palabras que logran dar un vuelco a tus sentimientos, logrando hacerte débil y sumisa a cualquiera, sobre todo a la persona que las dice, en este caso, tú.

Tú, que palabras como "Te amo" o "No te alejes nunca", las pronunciabas con tanta facilidad, que parecían falsas, y lo eran. Pero claro, yo me volví tan crédula debido a tu dulce sonrisa, que me creía cada una de ellas, incluso hasta las más hipócritas. Tal vez sabía que esas palabras no llevaban con sigo sentimiento alguno, pero aún así, quería creer que sí lo hacían, que sí las decías pensado en mí, sólo en mí. Y así como pensaba que las decías sólo para mí, también pensaba que tus ojos verdes me miraban a mí, siendo que, cuando no lo notaba, mirabas detrás de mí, a aquellas que te devoraban en segundos, y que se burlaban de la pobre chica que tenías delante. Pobre de aquella chica incrédula.

Aún recuerdo cuando tus labios se movieron con delicadeza y pronunciaron aquellas palabras que hicieron que mi corazón bombeara más de lo común, mucho más; _Para siempre. _Una frase que, sin duda, significaba mucho... para mí, no para ti. Era una simple frase, una frase que cualquiera podía pronunciar, pero que no cualquiera podía hacerme sonrojar como lo habías hecho tú aquella vez, nadie.

Pero, dime, amor, ¿eran esas palabras verdaderas como decías que lo eran? ¿Realmente lo eran? A la vista de todos, parecían falsas, pero para mí no lo eran. Cada uno oía y creía lo que quería oír y creer, y yo opté por dar crédito a las tuyas, poniendo mis manos al fuego por tí, ¿habrá valido la pena? ¿En serio lo valió? Quiero creer que sí.

Aquella vez que una de mis amigas me comentó lo que oyó de ti, cariño, yo simplemente me rehusé a creer, ¿sabes por qué? Porque confiaba en ti. Luego de eso, varías personas más comentaban lo mismo, yo sólo me decía a mí misma que era un simple y estúpido rumor, que no debía creer en él, que debía creer en ti. Pero, ¡vaya! Tú mismo lo admitiste. Habías dicho a sangre fría que habías estado con otra, lo habías hecho, sin siquiera importarte cómo me descomponía por dentro, y cómo soltaba lágrimas por fuera. Patético, ¿no?

Creíste que todo acabaría en aquel momento, y cuando viste que me iba, corriste detrás de mí, arrepintiéndote de todo, pidiéndome perdón una y otra vez hasta que quedaras sin aire, hasta que se te acabaran las mentiras. Yo me había decidido, amor, te iba a dejar, pero entonces, me miraste con tus ojos verdes y con tu mueca de arrepentimiento, y pronunciaste aquello que siempre habías dicho: _Para siempre. _Aquellas palabras, ¿llevaban sentimiento con ellas, o solo las decías por temor al abandono?

Estaba dolida, muy dolida, pero aún así, te acepté nuevamente, creyendo que sería diferente desde esa vez en adelante. Después de todo, dicen que perdonas a alguien por que su ausencia duele más que el error que cometió.

Y lo habías logrado, con mentiras y engaños a montones, te había perdonado. Prometiste no volverlo a hacer, que no volverías a mentir, que estarías _para siempre_ conmigo, y que me amarías por _siempre. _Dime, querido, ¿era verdad todo eso, o solo querías carcajearte unos instantes?

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y, de un día para otro, cuando notaste que yo ya no me podía alejar de ti, volviste a hacer el mismo que antes, el mismo muchacho mentiroso e hipócrita, aquel que conquistaba a millones de chicas en la calle, sin importarle que tenía a una más importante esperándolo en casa, ansiosa de su llegada.

Y así como el tiempo pasó, los rumores volvieron. Esa vez me había decidido a pillarte con las manos en la masa, para que después no tuvieras excusas. Y mientras averiguaba cada vez más, rogaba en mi interior que todo fuera falso, que tú no me habías mentido otra vez, pero sabía que no era así, sabía muy bien qué pasaba, simplemente no lo quería aceptar, no lo quería creer.

Recuerdo perfectamente tu expresión y la de aquella chica rubia platinada cuando los hallé en el interior de tu oficina, amor. Ambos juntos, besándose, ignorando completamente que aquel muchacho de cabello negro azabache tenía una novia, riéndose de ella a sus espaldas cada día, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Todo lo que tenía planeado gritarte se esfumó en mi garganta, y sólo escaparon leves llantos que no pude retener, porque, verte con ella, tratando de explicar algo inexplicable, me hacía trizas el corazón.

Tus excusas baratas dañaban mis oídos, y los llantos fingidos de la rubia platinada me colmaban la paciencia.

—Lo siento.

Aquello fue lo que murmuraste al ver cómo me daba media vuelta para huir del lugar, para huir de ti. Recuerdo como solté una pequeña risita, pero no de diversión, mucho menos de alegría, sino que de pena.

Era extraño como una persona podía pedir disculpas, sin siquiera sentirlo.

—Esta vez no hay segundas oportunidades, Butch —te dije con frialdad, tragándome las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de mis ojos.

Tú no dijiste nada, tampoco tenías algo que poder decir, ya lo habías dicho todo, y todo era mentira. Ni siquiera la frase "Para siempre" te ayudaría aquella vez, nada te ayudaría.

Entonces, todo acabó ahí.

Y, en este preciso momento, no sé por qué me encuentro sentada en el rincón de mi habitación, envuelta en mantas y llorando tu ausencia, observando aquel retrato que aún sigue en mi mesita de noche, preguntándome por qué aún no lo he arrojado al bote de la basura; tal vez sea porque tu presencia, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tu voz, tus palabras, tus labios, me hacen falta. O quizá sólo me acostumbré a las mentiras, que ya no puedo vivir sin alguna de ellas al día.

Pero, no sientas lástima por mí, cariño, ya que aprendí algo muy importante de todo esto: Eso de "Para siempre" es pura mierda.

* * *

**V**olvióooooooooooooooooooooooooo Dalia (si es que alguien notó que me fui por un tiempo d1.), y volvió más depre y/o corta arterias que nunca! jé. Okay, okay, sé que este tipo de fic no son típicos de mí, pero quería probar algo nuevo:')), y no salió, pero ñe.

**R**eview para la nena?


End file.
